


Breathe

by minjing_95



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Completed, F/M, Oneshot, Romance, SHINee - Freeform, missa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjing_95/pseuds/minjing_95
Summary: She loved him.He saved her.She saved him.But he lost her.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> I'm new to AO3. I was previously from another fanfic portal but decided to move over here. This particular one-shot would be the first story I transfer and upload here. I would not edit anything in this story because I want to keep the originality of the plot (even if it may not as good since i wrote it when I was 16 i beg your pardon)
> 
> Written in 2011/12.

She looked at him sitting at the corner of the classroom and let out a soft sigh. He was looking out of the window again. She knew he was thinking of his ex-girlfriend, Brenda, again. Brenda had broken up with him on the day of her birthday. She initiated the break up and broke his heart. It pained her heart looking at how dejected he was.

 

Taemin, given your qualities, I’m sure you’ll be able to find someone worth your love, she thought.

 

But what could she do? She did not have the courage to tell him how she really felt about him. He was the only one who made her heart skip a beat each time their eyes met. He was the only one who sent butterflies to her stomach when he talked to her. He was the only one who made her head over heels with him. And he was no other than her best friend, Lee Taemin.

 

They had been classmates since the day they were in High School. They got along well and soon became best friends. They shared so many happy and sad moments together and Suzie had unknowingly grown to like him very much. She tried giving him some hints but he just could not catch her intention every time she tried. He was completely oblivious to her feelings. It was then she decided to just keep this little secret to herself. That would be a much easier way out perhaps.

 

Suzie decided to bring Taemin out to play that Sunday to make him feel better. To a place where he could run and jump like a little boy. A place where he his eyes would sparkle at the sight of candy floss and ice cream. And that perfect place would be the amusement park. It would be the place where his happy, adventurous, innocent and cute side would show up.

 

They spent a whole day at the rides and Ferris wheel, not forgetting to patronize their favourite ice cream stall. With Suzie’s effort to make him forget about the sad past and to move on, Taemin felt much better after the day out at the amusement park and the two friends got even closer because of that.

 

~♥~

Their class organized a class party at the beach that November after their major exams. Suzie was swimming alone in the sea when her leg suddenly cramped. Realizing that no one went to save her despite her desperate cries of help with gulping of large amount of water in between, she thought she was going to drown as her lungs felt like they were about to burst. She was so close to death when a pair of strong arms pulled her out of the water in time.

 

~~~

 

Taemin was alone at the shore preparing to start a fire for their barbeque when a shrill cry pierced the air. Realizing Suzie was in great danger; he dived in the water swiftly and saved her up to the shore.

~~~

 

He performed Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation (CPR) when her breathing had stopped. Fortunately, Suzie revived and breathed again.

 

“Suzie! Thank goodness you’re alive!” hugged Taemin. “I was so scared you were to leave me.”

 

“Thank you so much for saving me, Taemin,” she smiled.

 

It was then Suzie had unconsciously fallen deeper in love with him. He was her savior and he had stolen her first kiss. But she did not mind about it at all and it was not just any ordinary kiss. It was a kiss of life.

 

The days went by as usual and the two friends did not mention about the incident again.

 

  

~♥~

 

It was a typical school day for all high school students that Tuesday afternoon. Everyone was rushing back home to complete their never-ending projects which were to be submitted before the weekends. The clouds were grey that day and everyone was feeling restless. Taemin and Suzie were walking home together as usual when Taemin spotted a little kitten by the road side.

 

“Aww~ isn’t it cute?” asked Taemin, stroking his little friend.

 

“Yeah it sure is,” giggled Suzie, kneeling beside Taemin.

 

That was one of Taemin’s qualities which made her like him so much. He was so kind and compassionate. Such boys were rare in this world. Taemin suggested bringing it home as it looked so tiny and frail and he was afraid some guys would abuse it if they left it alone.

 

He carried the kitten in his arms and they made their way back when a burly boy knocked against Taemin. With a slip of grip, Taemin dropped the kitten and it scurried away. To their horror, it ran to the road.

 

“No it’s dangerous!” shouted Taemin.

 

Not caring about his safety, Taemin ran across the road to save the kitten, not knowing that an oncoming vehicle was charging at him at a high speed.

 

“Taemin watch out!” Suzie shrieked.

 

She just stood rooted to the ground, paralyzed by shock. Her instincts told her that she had to save him so without hesitating, she ran over to push him away with all her might. Only to be hit by the hard metal bonnet a second later.

 

Taemin was brought back to his senses when he heard a loud bang and saw a girl flying across the road. It all happened too quickly that his brain was unable to register every thing at once. Remembering that it was Suzie who pushed him away, he rushed over to her side.

 

There she lay lifelessly on the road. Cradling her in his arms, he found her so fragile, so vulnerable. She still looked so beautiful to him despite her pale face and lips stained red with blood. Just then, it began to drizzle. The light raindrops fell down from the skies like snowflakes.

 

“Suzie….” He sobbed. “Please hang on. I need you much so please… please hang on” he begged. “Call for an ambulance!” he pleaded to the crowd.

 

A large drop of tear dropped on her face and she forced her eyelids open.

 

Caressing his face, she spoke softly, “Taemin, thank you for being my best friend all these years. Thank you for bringing joy and colours to my life. And thank you for saving me that day.”

 

“Hush, don’t say that,” he was already crying. “You’re going to live and I’m not letting you die because…” his voice trailed off. “I haven’t had a chance to be your boyfriend yet,” he said softly.

 

Her eyes widened at the words and she thought she was dreaming. No, she thought she had already died and risen up to heaven.

 

“I love you, Suzie. But I didn’t have the courage to tell you all along. So you must hang on!” he pleaded.

 

Suzie coughed up more blood and could not hang on any further. She knew it. He knew it too. Given her petite size, she would not be able to withstand that impact. Why did she take the blow for him? He reprimanded himself.

 

Using her last breath, she finally confessed to him, “I love you too, Taemin.”

 

Leaning forward, her lips touched his and they shared their first and last kiss.* Suzie finally broke the kiss and whispered a faint “I love you” before her world when black.

  

Taemin embraced her closer towards him, giving her a tight hug, “Goodbye Suzie,” he sobbed.

 

Just then, the sky had cleared and the sun was shining again. The warm sunlight gently caressed on Suzie, bringing a little glow on her pretty face.Looking up, he saw a rainbow in the sky. The beautiful, magical creation in front of him reminded him of Suzie. It felt as though she was giving him some encouragement with the amazing spectrum of colours. That he had to be strong and ought to live happily for there were many things awaiting him in the future. Every cloud has a silver lining. Life would be ups and downs but she would always be watching over him.

 

“I’ll be strong, Suzie. Thank you for everything.”

 ~THE END~

 

 

*(when both were conscious, the CPR is considered void) 


End file.
